


Jason and his Friend

by sockiesock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Jason and his friend Timothy talk about Jason's five thousand parents.





	Jason and his Friend

"Hey Jason?"

"Hm?" Jason turned to look at his friend, Timothy.

"How come you're always getting picked up by like, a thousand people?"

"Oh, well," Jason ripped a part of the toast of his sandwich off and ate it. "On Monday and Tuesday, my mom and stepdad pick me up."

"Your psychiatrist, right?"

"Ex-psychiatrist, but yeah." Jason nodded. "Then Wednesday and Thursday it's our neighbors Cordelia and Doc. I don't really know her real name."

Timothy snickered. "How do you not know her name?"

"She just told me to call her Doc, not lady, and I didn't really ask her real name."

"Ah. So she's a doctor? Or is it just a nickname?"

"She's a doctor. She helped my best friend when he got HIV or something."

"Oh. I thought I was your best friend."

"Well... He's been my friend for longer."

"Understandable. What's his name?"

"I'm getting to him, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Timothy threw a handful of Goldfish in his mouth. "So. Friday."

"My real — er, _biological_ father — Mendel doesn't like me calling him my 'real' dad. And his boyfriend."

"...Your dad has a boyfriend?" Timothy had a confused yet not very judgemental look on his face.

"Yeah. That's Whizzer. The guy who got HIV. He's really cool and he came to my baseball game even though he hated like my whole family at the time."

"That's cool. I wish my mom's boyfriend came to our baseball games."

"He's really bad at chess though."

Timothy laughed, throwing two more Goldfish in his mouth. "Everyone's bad at chess compared to you, though."

"Yeah but he's worse my dad, and my dad's okay-ish at it."

"Huh. So who's picking you up today? It's Friday right?"

"Uhhh.. yeah."

"So either your dad or his boyfriend."

"Or both."

"Cool."

"I hope it's Whizzer — my dad is embarrassing."

"Is Whizzer the guy with the really nice hair?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"He's cute, I hope it's him too," Timothy ate more Goldfish.

Jason looked at his friend, disgusted. "Tim, please don't call my dad cute. That's so weird."

"I thought he was your dad's boyfriend?"

Jason shrugged. "Well... he's basically my dad. He's better than either of my other dads. I like him."

"So you have... Three dads, basically."

"And three moms, kind of."

"Jesus, Jason. Six parents?"

"It keeps things interesting," Jason said, shoving the rest of the toast slice in his mouth.

"Huh." Tim nodded.

The bell rang for lunch to end.

"Ugh," Timothy groaned. "We have math next."

"Damn it. I hate the math teacher."

"I hate math!"

"I like math."

Timothy shook his head. "Nerd. You're so weird."

"Whatever." Jason threw the rest of his sandwich into a trash can. "At least I won't have to go to summer school for failing it."

Timothy whined as the two walked to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> timothy is very loosely based off of my possibly gay friend from 1st - 5th grade!!!! shout out to him even tho i havent spoken to him since we were 10!!! (aw geez now i miss him :( )


End file.
